ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Something Blue
}} Tarquin has Amun-Zora taken away by his guards, after revealing that he had her husband killed to pave the way for their marriage. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Miron Shewdanker ▶ * Amun-Zora ◀ ▶ * Tarquin's Previous Wife * Five Soldiers of the Empire of Blood Transcript Elan: Dad, why? I don't understand. Did they hurt you somehow? Tarquin: The political complexities require some explaining, my boy, and involve national secrets that I cannot divulge in front of the lovely captain. Tarquin: Suffice to say that it needed to be done, for their own good. And it was done with less bloodshed than if the siege had been broken. Tarquin: She should be thanking me. Amon-Zora: I could almost understand if you had conquered us yourself, but the Weepies are your enemies, too. Is this because I turned down your marriage proposal? Tarquin: Don't be silly, dear. I don't make decisions of this magnitude over issues of petty romance. Tarquin: Though the worst of the violence could have been avoided if you had acceded to my request... Amon-Zora: Damn you! I told you last night and again when you summoned me to your bedchambers this morning: Amon-Zora: I am already married!! Tarquin: Yes, you mentioned that. To a pikeman on the...south wall, was it? Tarquin: I assure you that your marital status is no longer an obstacle as of around midday today. Tarquin: 'Til then did you part, it would seem. Amon-Zora hits Tarquin, "SLASH!" Amon-Zora: BASTARD!! Tarquin: Nnnh! Elan steps in an parries her next strike, "KLANG!" Elan: Stop! I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Somehow. Amun-Zora: Then you are a fool or a villain! Elan: A fool, but we can still talk this out! Tarquin: I tire of this. GUARDS! Amon-Zora: No! Get off me! Tarquin: Make sure the Captain is comfortable in the tower. Elan: Dad, are you sure that's really— Tarquin: Attacking a general of the empire normally carries a death sentence, but I'm sure the courts will make an exception for my bride-to-be. Elan: Dad, I'm so confused. Did the Empress order you to do all of that bad stuff? Elan: Because it sounds pretty bad. Tarquin: No need to worry about it, Son. I'm sure your future stepmother will eventually retract her unflattering accusations. Possibly publicly, I haven't decided. Elan: Dad, she's really angry. I don't think she's gonna marry you. It sounded like your soldiers accidentally killed her husband. Tarquin: Oh, you'd be surprised. Some of my previous wives got cold feet before their big day, too. Flashback of Tarquin's previous wife sitting on a chair, feet frozen in an ice-cube, Miron Shewdanker standing nearby with a wand of cold. Tarquin: Well? Previous wife: n-n-NEVER!! Trivia * This is the first appearance of Miron Shewdanker, the arcane spellcaster of the Vector Legion, in the flesh. He was first included in the comic as the author of a letter to Haley regarding the capture of her father (#131). * The title refers to a traditional bridal rhyme which details what a bride should wear for luck at her wedding, including "something blue". In this case it is her blue skin from being tortured in ice. External Links * 757}} View the comic * 175293}} View the discussion thread Category:Elan Learns the Truth About his Father